Karai
Karai (born Hamato Miwa) is an antagonist-turned-deuteragonist in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. She was originally the biological daughter of Splinter. Now, she is a 16-year-old master Konoichi and the love interest of Leonardo, adopted into The Foot Clan by Shredder as his daughter until her discovery of her true heritage in The Hamato Clan and the Ninja Turtles. She made her debut in the episode New Girl In Town.'' ''She was mutated into a mutant serpent in ''Vengeance is Mine''. Official Description "I am Karai, daughter of Shredder and loyal member of the Foot Clan. For my entire life I was taught to hate Splinter, the turtle's mentor and the being responsible for my mother's death...or so I thought. Now things are not what they seem and I cannot tell from friend or foe. Well, so much has changed since I found out that Shredder deceived me and took me from Splinter, my real father. Shredder kidnapped me, but I was saved by the turtles and taken home. Being reunited with my real family wasn't enough-I have to have my revenge...deadly revenge. Now things will never be the same." '''- Karai''' Appearance As a human: Karai is Donatello's height (approximately) and is quite slender. She has short, dark black hair with a large portion of it dyed blond in the back. She wears bright red eyeliner over the tips of her eyebrows, and often wears a distinctive black and silver armored ninja outfit. When she chose not to wear her ordinary outfit, however, she instead wore a brown biker jacket with metal studs all over it. She also wore blue jeans. As a mutant: She is a two armed white and violet serpent with green eyes, snake heads that replace her hands, and armor that has become infused with her skin. Personality Unlike her previous incarnations, Karai is portrayed as a rebellious teenager. She always seems to enjoy having the freedom to make her own mistakes and cause trouble. Karai can be serious when needed to be and occasionally desires to know what is going on in her surroundings before making a move that she herself or her former clan could later regret. This can be noted numerous times, such as when she encountered the Kraang and decided to work briefly alongside the Turtles to slay several of the robots. She has now discovered the truth about her real family and she has apparently "changed sides".'' '' Karai also seems to have a soft spot for that have lost their mother, as seen in "Karai's Vendetta", where she hesitated to harm April when the latter leaked that she lost her own mother. Even when she believed Shredder was her father, she rarely wanted to harm anyone; she was simply Shredder's puppet, but she had no clue. Karai/Miwa seems to be strong, rebellious and fearless, but she is actually quite kind and heart-broken. After being turned into a mutant snake, Karai becomes feral and predatory, but retains enough of her personality to briefly recognize Splinter and to say his name. History Karai is the biological daughter of Splinter and Tang Shen, named Miwa. The family once lived in complete harmony until Oroku Saki ("The Shredder") made an attack on their home in the middle of the night and sought to battle Splinter to the death. Some flaming candles were struck with a clawed-weapon and the fight caused a fire to break out, killing Tang Shen in the process. Splinter had thought Miwa had died in the fire as well, but unbeknownst to him, for revenge purposes, Shredder had kidnapped her, feeling he should take something from his former friend since he took something from him; the love of Tang Shen. Since then, Shredder had renamed her Karai, raised her as his very own daughter, trained her in the ways of Ninjutsu, and fed her tons of lies about what happened to Tang Shen. Presumably, one of these lies was that he and Tang Shen were the ones together and that it was Splinter who caused the immense fire. Powers and Abilities As a human, her skills as a Kunoichi are very formidable, as she is easily able to take on Leonardo one-on-one or all four of the turtles at once, which can be seen in Enemy of My Enemy. Her primary weapon of choice was a Tanto, which is a short and sharp Japanese blade. As a mutant serpent, she has incredibly fast reflexes, an amazingly strong tail that can be used for whipping, constricting and/or smothering, along with the ability to spit blinding venom whenever she is angered. She can also use her tongue in a pitch fork like action. It's also shown that her teeth are retractable. Also like most snakes she can breathe underwater. She is also shown to be able to morph between her human and mutant form, yet, even as a "human", a few of her snake features can still be noticed. She also has an ability of charming Leonardo. Interactions With Other Characters Karai (Character Interactions) Episodes Appeared In *New Girl In Town (debut) *The Alien Agenda *Enemy Of My Enemy *Karai's Vendetta *Showdown *The Mutation Situation (cameo, non-speaking) *Follow The Leader *Mikey Gets Shellacne *Target: April O'Neil *Wormquake! * The Wrath of Tiger Claw * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto (cameo, non-speaking) * Vengeance is Mine (mutates in this episode) * A Chinatown Ghost Story (mentioned) * The Invasion (cameo, non-speaking) *Serpent Hunt Gallery See Karai/Gallery Quotes *''(to Leo) "You're adorable. Stupid but adorable."'' *''"This is fun." *"I like your brother, Leo -- he's almost as entertaining as you."'' *''Karai: "What happens when I do this?" Raph: "NO!" Leo: "Don't do that!" Kraang: "A highly undesirable outcome." Karai: "Well now I've gotta."'' *''Leo: "I trusted you!" Karai: "I know! That's messed up, right?!?"'' *''Raph: "She's bad news!" Leo: "No she's not!" Karai: "Yeah. I am."'' *''(After being told that the Kraang are quite dangerous) "I like 'em already."'' *''"Booyakasha?? What does that even mean?"'' *''(referring to the Shredder) "He drives me crazy, because he's my father!"'' *''(wanting to know facts about the Kraang invasion) "Aw come on, let me in on the fun!"'' *''"Not bad."'' *''"Sayonara."'' *''"I trusted you, Leo - I thought you were my friend! I thought you were better than this! How could you betray me? You're just as short-sided and obsessed as Shredder!"'' *''"You really know how to make a girl feel welcome."'' *''(to April directly) "A Tessen...Beautiful, unassuming, but surprisingly powerful...In the right hands."'' *''"So this April O'Neil is at the center of everything?"'' *''"My name's Harmony."'' *''"Guess I struck a nerve?"'' *''"This should be entertaining."'' *''"I understand...father."'' *''(referring to the Kraang) "They don't talk much outside their little houses."'' *''(to April) "What makes you so special? You are the center of an alien conspiracy, protected by Mutants, and currently being trained by a great ninja master. Why?"'' *''Karai: "That's all he talks about; Revenge, revenge, revenge. Vendetta. Vendetta" Leo: "SO - I take it you don't approve?" Karai: "No, I'm fine with it, I'm just saying - he needs a hobby."'' *''(to April) "Hey there, princess. Miss me?"'' *''"I believe you Leonardo, I believe that Splinter is my true father"'' * "Father....What have I done??" * "Tell me the truth! Splinter is my father! Isn't he?! (Long Silence) Shredder: "Yes, Hamato Yoshi is your true father." *''(To Fishface) "Well if it isn't the sushi I ordered."'' *''"This isn't over, Tiger Claw!"'' * (About the Shellraiser) "Is this all this thing's got? Balls of trash?" * (While watching the turtles train) "Is this how training always goes?" *''"Father?"'' Trivia *The name "Karai" is the same name as the Japanese adjective karai that generally translates into "spicy" (for describing foods), but also covers less common meanings like "severe" or "harsh". It also resembles words like kurai meaning "dark", and kerai, a word for retainers who serve under a lord or clan. *Shredder had lied to her stating that it was ''Splinter who killed Tang Shen and Shredder saved her life, when in reality he is simply using her as a tool to kill Hamato Yoshi. However, she is the only thing he does care about. *Like Shredder she was raised a lie, and raised with the enemy. *It is revealed in 'Showdown' that Karai is really Miwa, Splinter's daughter, officially showing the connection between the two in more detail. Though there were several hints that showed that she was indeed Miwa, as seen in her reaction with Shredder as he said, "Have you forgotten what Hamato Yoshi did to me...to us?" (''quote from' The Alien Agenda). *She has a torn picture of her Mother that she stares at frequently, implying that she has a deep longing to be with her Mother. * She mutated into a three-headed snake in 'Vengeance is Mine, however, she can convert into her human form, because the serpent mutagen was hit with Retromutagen. ** This makes her the first mutant that can control her mutation. *Her mutant form looks like another TMNT character called Scale Tail. * Her mutation as a snake is rather ironic, as her father is a rat. (Because snake primarily eat rat as food.) * In The Invasion, she saves Master Splinter from drowning showing she still loves him. * When she first was mutated it showed that she did not remember anything from her previous form, but in The Invasion it shows her caring for Master Splinter showing she still remembers some things. * It is unknown if Karai still cares for the turtles especially Leonardo however, if she still remembers them, it is likely that she does. *It is shown in Karai's Snake concept art that she has retractable fangs, and her tongue can be used in a pitch fork motion. **Also, in her Snake concept art ,it is shown that her name may be Kiba. Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Good Girls Category:Kunouichi Category:Swordsmen Category:Fan of Splinter Category:Heroes Category:Other Category:Mutants Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Nonmutants Category:The Foot Clan Category:Villans Category:Bad Guys Category:Teenagers Category:Allies Category:Bad Girls Category:Swordswomen Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Alive Category:Neutral Category:The Manipulated Category:Family to the turtles Category:Hostages Category:Former Villians Category:Neutral Mutants Category:Stuff Mikey did not name Category:Daughters Category:The Turtles Category:The Turtle Category:Good Mutants Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:Animals Category:Ninjas-In-Training Category:Ninja Master Category:Leaders Category:Formely Villains Category:Assassins Category:Missing in Action Category:Female Mutants